


The New Normal

by Novaturient



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom!Naraku, Breathplay, Bruises, Choking, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Foe Yay, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Punishment, Revenge Sex, Slash, Top!Sesshoumaru, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaturient/pseuds/Novaturient
Summary: This wasn't the arrangement Naraku had planned, but he wasn't complaining.





	The New Normal

It was almost a normal morning.

Naraku watched sunlight filter through the castle window, listening to the wind moving through the trees just outside it's walls. It was probably close to midday; he knew he should get up, get dressed, and see to whatever work was waiting for him. But the strong arm draped over his waist and the soft, warm breath on the back of his neck kept him still. Sesshoumaru was not a morning person, by any means, especially after a late night of... revelry.

It was only the second time. They had met just over a month prior, when Naraku had convinced Sesshoumaru to work together in attacking Sesshoumaru's younger brother, Inuyasha. Of course, the plan that Naraku had given Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly the plan that Naraku was going by; Sesshoumaru had assumed that killing Inuyasha was the goal of the mission. Not exactly. Naraku had known Inuyasha wasn't to be beaten so easily, and that theory was proven when Inuyasha and his friends had successfully beaten Sesshoumaru back. Now, Naraku understood the strengths and weaknesses of his enemies...

... But he'd humiliated the demon lord in the process. An unfortunate thing, since Sesshoumaru had proven to be a vicious adversary in his own right. Not one that Naraku wanted to have, in any fashion. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru took pleasure from Naraku's admission of guilt; he had been eager to humiliate Naraku, and well, Naraku had never really understood the idea of "one thing leading to another". Not until that moment. Not until Sesshoumaru had pinned Naraku under him, had his teeth to Naraku's throat.

When it was over, the two had stared at one another in silence, and Sesshoumaru had left without a word. Naraku had gone back home, bruised and sore and bloodied, but alive and satisfied in some awful way. He'd thought maybe that was the end of it. At least, that was until the last twenty-four hours. Naraku hadn't quite believed it when Sesshoumaru showed up in the garden, his golden eyes locked onto Naraku like the spider demon was prey. Naraku invited Sesshoumaru into the castle, and not long after, Sesshoumaru had wound his fingers through Naraku's hair, yanking his head back and leaving purple marks along his pale skin.

The rest of the night had left Naraku exhausted, raw. Moreso than the first time, even. But unlike that time... Sesshoumaru hadn't left. He'd sunk down into Naraku's bed, falling asleep like this was something they did all the time. Naraku had settled in, himself. Even if he could have kicked Sesshoumaru out, he didn't want to. Now, it was morning, and Naraku wondered just what sort of situation he'd gotten himself in to.

"I haven't forgotten what you've done."

Naraku blinked at the sudden voice, low and rough from sleep. He didn't turn around; Sesshoumaru didn't move, either. "I'd hope not," he said as lightly as possible. "It's only been eight hours."

The hand on Naraku's waist shifted upwards, curling around his throat. "You used me. Do you really think this makes up for it?"

Naraku squirmed. "I suppose I did hope. Besides, you agreed to the plan."

And there were the claws. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Naraku's throat, hard. "Make no mistake, I know very well that your pretty face is a mask for all manners of trickery. I won't be manipulated again, do you understand me? I'm not one of your dolls, Naraku. I won't be just some puppet to your schemes."

"I didn't mean for you to be hurt." Naraku's eyes fluttered shut. It wasn't enough to cut off his breathing, but he could feel himself getting dizzy. It should have frightened him. Instead, a shiver of pleasure moved down his spine. "Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru leaned in close, his lips brushing against Naraku's ear. "Regardless. Are you going to make me regret choosing to trust you?"

It was so tempting to argue, if only to keep Sesshoumaru right where he was for a little bit longer. "No," he managed to whisper. "It won't happen again. I swear it."

"I've heard you're usually not one to make promises."

"Because I don't break them."

For a moment, Sesshoumaru was still. Then, with a sigh, he slowly released Naraku from his hold. Naraku sucked in a breath, feeling a rush as his blood flow returned to normal. He didn't fight when Sesshoumaru sat up, pushing Naraku back onto the bed and straddling his hips. "See that you don't," the demon murmured as he moved forward, just before claiming Naraku's mouth with his own.

Well. Maybe the new normal wasn't going to be so bad, after all.


End file.
